ユーザー:Universalperson/Sandbox
Id listing and predictions for future characters: Analysis of the id numbers - and specifically what is not filled in - can give insight on future events. 1xxxxx Main characters in the story...with the exception of two girls drawn by Aoki Ume. Team Iroha 1001xx - Iroha 1002xx - Yachiyo 1003xx - Tsuruno 1004xx - Sana 1005xx - Felicia Ids of the main girls. Nothing surprising. Team Magius Leaders 1006xx - Mifuyu 1007xx - Touka (NPC) 1008xx - Alina Team Momoko 1009xx - Rena 1010xx - Momoko 1011xx - Kaede Oddly they come after the bad guys. The two who aren't actually main characters 1012xx - Karin 1013xx - Asuka At least they're grouped together! Ui and Nemu 1014xx - Nemu (NPC) 1015xx - Ui (NPC) Kanagi and Mitama 1016xx - Kanagi 1017xx - Mitama The Amane Sisters 1018xx - Tsukuyo 1019xx - Tsukasa Why are they at the end? Alternates 1101xx - Swimsuit Iroha (It seems they just incremented the second digit). 1103xx - Rumor Tsuruno 2xxxxx Madoka Magica characters Puella Magi Holy Quintet 2001xx Madoka 2002xx CoolHomu (NPC) 2003xx MoeHomu 2004xx Sayaka 2005xx Mami 2006xx Kyoko 2007xx Nagisa Alternates 2100xx Haregi Madoka 2101xx Ultimate Madoka 2102xx Madoka-senpai (Okay, so it seems that alternate outfits in the 2s take the number in the fourth digit of the "normal" version and put it in the second digit, making the new fourth digit the id of the costume.) 2300xx Swimsuit Homura 2500xx Holy Mami 3xxxxx Everyone else that's not from a spin-off. Everyone else 3001xx - Kanoko 3002xx - Natsuki 3003xx - Hinano 3004xx - Sasara 3005xx - Nanaka 3006xx - Emiri 3007xx - Shizuku 3008xx - Akira 3009xx - Manaka 3010xx - Ria 3011xx - Kako 3012xx - Meiyui 3013xx - Reira 3014xx - Seika 3015xx - Mito 3016xx - Kokoro 3017xx - UNUSED 3018xx - UNUSED 3019xx - Ayaka 3020xx - Himika 3021xx - UNUSED 3022xx - UNUSED 3023xx - Aimi 3024xx - UNUSED 3025xx - Ren 3026xx - Konoha 3027xx - Hazuki 3028xx - Ayame 3029xx - Masara 3030xx - Konomi 3031xx - Rika 3032xx - Mayu 3033xx - Sayuri (NPC) 3034xx - UNUSED 3035xx - Riko 3036xx - UNUSED 3037xx - Meru 3038xx to 3042xx - 5 UNUSED SPACES 3043xx - ??????? (NPC) (Note that she's coded as wearing an alternate costume.) 3044xx to 3045xx - 2 UNUSED SPACES 3046xx - Ryou 3047xx to 3048xx - 2 UNUSED SPACES 3049xx - Kanae 3050xx - 3052xx - 3 UNUSED SPACES 3053 - Ikumi 2 NPCs and room for 19 more magical girls. And Kuro 3900xx - Kuro Kuro is far, far away from everyone else. 4xxxxx Spin-off and crossover characters 400xxx - Oriko Magica 4001xx - Oriko 4002xx - Kirika 4003xx - Yuma 401xxx - Kazumi Magica 4011xx - Kazumi 4012xx - Umika 4013xx - Kaoru 402xxx - Tart Magica 4021xx - Tart 4022xx - Riz 4023xx - Melissa 4024xx - UNUSED - likely Eliza 4025xx - Corbeau (NPC) Corbeau will likely be playable in the future. 403xxx - Suzune Magica 4031xx - Suzune 4032xx - Matsuri (NPC) 4033xx - Arisa 4034xx - Chisato 4035xx - Haruka (NPC) There is room for more characters from all spin-offs. 404xxx - Madogatari 4041xx - Hitagi 4042xx - UNUSED 4043xx - UNUSED 4044xx - Nadeko Well this was a surprise. Others 7xxxxx and 8xxxxx are for NPCS. Totals: At least 22 empty slots At least 9 NPCs 31 potential meguca. 32 if we add Akuma Homura More if we add other spin-offs.